


Good Tea

by theemdash



Series: SG-1/Firefly Fusion [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Frottage, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-11
Updated: 2007-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: SG-1/Firefly Amalgam (Fusion).  Jack wants Daniel to treat him like a client, but he doesn't really know what that means.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDavitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/gifts).



> for janedavitt, since she did inspire it and all.  
> written for stargatefic100 - 060. Drink

The incense curled around Jack's brain, dulling the edges of reality. Something needed to dull the edges; Jack wasn't quite sure how he'd wound up at a tea ceremony.

"Will you stop that, please?"

Jack halted his drumming, unaware of the staccato until Daniel pointed it out.

"Will you get on with it then?" Jack gestured at his tiny tea cup and all the other tea accoutrements. The flames of the candles wavered when he sighed.

Daniel's brow flattened with his glare. "You're the one who hired me."

"No." Jack twitched his cup, but Daniel swatted his hands away. "I said you do things with your 'clients' that you don't do with me."

Daniel poured tea into both cups, one hand folded delicately over the lid, each motion fluid and precise. "Which is why we're doing this." Daniel's tone matched his practiced movements.

Jack crossed his arms. "This wasn't what I was thinking of." Daniel handed Jack a cup, the laces tying back his sleeve brushing Jack's skin. 

"I'm well aware of that." Daniel's coy smile peeked around the edges of his cup as he sipped.

The steam heated Jack's face, the vanilla scent washing his breath. He forced his eyes to stay open as the liquid slid over his tongue. Daniel's shuttle was warmer than usual, the muted red lights and oversized cushions strategically placed to create a secluded hideaway. The difference was subtle, but it was there. Daniel truly was treating him like a client.

"Jack?"

Jack shifted, tugging at his tight pants. "This all I was missing? Tea?" He frowned as he set down his cup.

Daniel moved, straddling Jack's lap, pushing forward so that he brushed against Jack's penis. He leaned over, breathing into Jack's ear before he whispered, "They're just clients. They're not you." He pressed down again, angling in a stroke that left Jack's mouth gaping.

Jack's hands ghosted under the soft leather of Daniel's tunic, firmly gripping the moving flesh. Daniel continued to undulate in short light strokes. Jack leaned forward, tasting Daniel's neck, smelling the incense on Daniel's skin. His head swam, filling with the sensations of his Companion. He heard Daniel's mouth working, his name on Daniel's breath.

He pushed up, into Daniel's stroke, pulling Daniel down at the same time. Daniel's eyes fluttered to slits, his mouth open, enjoying his work. Jack snapped his mouth shut, pushing against Daniel harder, faster, more, now. He leaned over, burying his face into Daniel's shoulder, squeezing his eyes so tight that he saw bursts of color. He mouthed the fabric of Daniel's shirt, trying to get to bare skin, when Daniel thrust, clenched his fingers around Jack's nape, and dipped his tongue into Jack's ear. The orgasm took him by surprise, and Jack held on to Daniel, riding the waves of pleasure that shook his body.

He collapsed against the soft cushions, Daniel still straddling his hips. Soft kisses along his jaw kept him awake.

"That was. . . ." It'd been good—very good—but it'd never been like that with Daniel before. Even Jack had more control than that. He narrowed his eyes. "What was in the tea?"

Daniel continued kissing Jack's neck, but there was a stiffness to his spine that hadn't been there a moment before.

"The tea. What's in it?"

"Tea," Daniel said in between kisses.

"You put something in the tea." Jack grabbed Daniel's arms, forcing him back.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "You wanted to be treated like a client." Daniel rolled his hips, pushing in a familiar way. "Believe me, you won't be complaining in ten minutes." He nipped Jack's lower lip and continued sucking at Jack's neck.

"Ten minutes? It takes longer than that for. . . ." Jack's penis twitched, pushing towards Daniel. "Hey, look at that." Daniel pushed against Jack, encouraging blood to fill his cock. He latched on to Jack's mouth, kissing and sucking Jack's tongue. Daniel stood, pulled off his shirt, and led Jack to the bed. He knelt, nuzzling Jack's half-hard penis, and unzipped Jack's pants. With Daniel's warm mouth tugging on Jack's head, his cock was full again in moments.

"Still complaining about the tea?" Daniel leaned back, stretching over the bed wantonly, red light shadowing him suggestively.

Jack swallowed, considering all the ways virility could be abused. He grinned as he crawled over Daniel. "Good tea."


End file.
